


equinox

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: It comes every year and every year Delphini thinks it is the first time.





	equinox

Confidence floods her veins as she grasps the metal bars and looks out onto the dark corridor. Equinox. Magic will most powerful this night, of that Delphini has no doubt. When guards bring her food she smiles and nods and they scurry away in fear. She laughs. It only makes them fear her more. Perhaps she sounds like her mother? When she feels the sun get into position she sits in the middle of her cell and she focuses. She waits for her power. Her freedom. Her change. She doesn't realise that she has done the ritual for decades now.


End file.
